


Family Discussions

by Anything_Really



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Post - Morning Star, Post 1x13, Vampire!Simon, tv-verse, vampire reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TV Verse, but book complaint)<br/>Clary is still upset about the prospect of Jace being her brother, she and Luke go and talk to Jocelyn to find out the real story.<br/>(Basically, the discussion that everyone who ships Clace has been waiting for.) </p><p>Just much needed family fluff, and some adorable couplyness of everyones favorite parental!OTP. (Plus some adorable revelations from Simon, and some hinting at Climon/Sizzy.) Clary and Simon are veryyy sarcastic. There is A LOT of eyerolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> (First Shadowhunters fic, hope it isn't the absolute worst.)  
> TV canon compliant, but Jace's backstory was taken straight from the books. (I got all of my information straight ffrom Wikia, so all of it might not be completely accurate. I also changed a few things, but if anything it completely bugging anyone, let me know, and I'll try and change it. )  
> I also tagged all of Jace's names (he's got three major last names, whiich was a LOT to tag, so sorry about that. ), I am a believer of tagging things very thoroughly. so If there is something that I missed, please let me know.  
> Hope you enjoy, and please drop me a comment if you enjoyed! If anyone has any requestis, drop me a comment, PM me, or visit me on Tumblr! (Anythingabouteverything1)

Clary bites her lip, deep in thought. Almost unaware to her, Luke took a seat next to her on the couch.

 

“You okay, Clary?” Luke spoke, which probably would have normally made Clary jump.

 

“I’m okay, I guess.” Clary spoke, shakily. She folded her arms together, and sat back against the couch.

 

“You don’t look it. You want to talk about it?” Luke asked, sitting back to look at her.

 

“I just, I’m so overwhelmed. Only days ago did I find out Jace was actually my brother, how messed up is that, and he just decides that to save us all, he will join Valentine. It’s just too much, and I have so many questions to ask mom, but I don’t want to be selfish right now, I don’t want to ask about if Jace is actually her son or not, and if she would explain…” Clary shook her head.

 

“It’s not being selfish, Clary. Go talk to your mom. You deserve that much. Sitting here and not getting answers is not doing Jace an ounce of good. It won’t make one ounce of difference to him. We’ll get him back, but it will take time.” Luke spoke, and Clary smiled.

 

“Will you come with me?” Clary asked, looking into his eyes.

 

“Of course I will.” Luke told her.

 

“Thank you, Luke. I love you.” Clary told him, quickly hugging him.

 

“I love you too, Clary.” He hugged her back momentarily, and stood up, holding his hand out to her. “Come on. Let’s go talk to Jocelyn.”

 

She took his hand, and followed him. She didn’t care who her father really was, Luke was the only person that she would only ever associate to the word “dad".

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom, can we talk?” Clary asked, as her and Luke arrived in Clary’s room, where Jocelyn was currently sitting with a book in hand. She places the book by her side, and sits up, as to face the both of them. 

 

“Sure.” She responded, glancing questioningly at Luke, before back at Clary.

 

“Mom, why didn’t you tell me?” Was the first question that came out of her mouth. She knew that Luke had already told her why, but she needed to hear it from her mother.

 

“I thought it wasn’t safe. I knew it wasn’t safe, and I was so scared that if you knew the truth, that you would be in more danger than if you didn’t know at all. Luke told me that I had to tell you, but I kept bargaining for more time. I knew on your 18th birthday, everything would be different. I tried to tell you, right before all this went down, but you were so excited to go out with Simon. I figured it would wait until the morning, but I was wrong.” Jocelyn spoke, and took Clary’s hand. “Where is Simon, by the way? Does he know about all this?”

 

Luke chuckled. “He knows a lot more about it now then we would have bargained for.” Clary smiled sadly, and glances at Luke as he says this.

 

Clary looking at the time, looked back at her mother. “He should be here in a few minutes.”

 

“I can’t wait to see him.” Jocelyn smiled. Clary smiled fondly of him, and then turned back to her.

 

“Mom, what happened to Jonathan Christopher?” _The question that burned through her._

_“_ Well, that is a long story. While I was pregnant with Jonathan Christopher, he was poisoned by Valentine with demon blood. When he was born, he had jet black eyes, and that scared me, a lot. I tried to love him, I did, but I couldn’t. Once Luke and I started rebelling against the circle, Valentine took Jonathan and left, faking the fire at the Morgenstern Manor, by taking Michael Wayland, and his son, and putting them in his and Jonathan’s place. He took Jonathan and raised him, along with another boy who he also called Jonathan. He raised them both, and sent the other Jonathan, not his son, away. I have no idea where he is, or what happened to him.” Jocelyn explained, sighing.

 

“So, you have no idea where the other boy that Valentine raised, went?” Clary asked, her leg bouncing up and down.

 

Jocelyn shook her head, and sighed. “I don’t."

 

Clary looked at Luke, who voiced her thoughts. “So Jace isn’t Jonathan Christopher, your son?”

 

“No, there is not a chance.” Jocelyn told him. “I’ve never met Jace, can you show me a picture of him?”

 

Clary nodded, taking out her phone, and pulling up a random picture of the shadowhunter. She showed it to her mother who instantly smiled, shaking her head. “There is not even a chance. He doesn’t look like a Morgenstern, and Jonathan Christopher had black eyes. I’d say the chance that he,” she pointed to the picture, “Is your brother, is almost nonexistent.”

 

Clary let out a sigh that she had been keeping for a very long time. Jace wasn’t her brother. _(This is exactly what she had hoped to hear.)_   She couldn’t be more thankful for that. Her mother handed her the phone back.

 

Just as Clary was about to speak about how _glad_ she was, Simon vamp-speeded into the room, slamming into the wall.

 

“Damn it, Raphael,” Simon complained as he picked himself off the floor. “Hey everyone, sorry for that. Still getting a handle on all these abilities.” He bounced up, and smiled at his surrogate parents. Noticing Jocelyn, he pulled her into a hug. “Glad you’re awake, Ms. Fray!” He pulled away, and failed to notice her confusion.

 

“Simon,” Clary rolled her eyes with a smile. “Mom, he’s a vampire now. Fledgling.”

 

“Wow. How did that happen?” Jocelyn asked, looking between Clary, Simon, and Luke.

 

“He got bit by Camille,” Luke and Clary spoke in sync. Simon smiled nervously.

 

“Yeah. She is a bitch.” Simon says, shrugging. “I’m immortal now.” He says almost bitterly with a sigh.

 

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll find a way so I can be with you throughout eternity. Maybe there is a rune for that.” Clary says, throwing her arm around Simon. He chuckled, and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sure if anyone can figure it out, it’ll be you.” Simon told her, and punched her lightly on the shoulder. “So what progress have we made on the Jace front? Any luck tracking him down?”

 

“Well, we figured out that he isn’t my brother, so thank god for that.” Clary said, laughing. Simon rolled his eyes, and made a motion forher to conti nue. “We haven’t gotten any leads as to where he is, but there are other means of tracking him. We still have a lot of options. “

 

“Great. Sorry I can’t be much help in the tracking department, but I won’t hesitate to kill anything that gets in your way.” Simon says, flashing his fangs. Clary rolls her eyes,  "Ahh, I'm so scared." Clary comments sarcasitcally, with little or no emotion. This earns her another smack from Simon, to which she follows by bursting into laughter.

 

“You two,” Jocelyn laughs, along with Luke, who is chuckling, sitting next to her. “Sometimes I wonder if you two aren’t made for each other, or are supposed to have been twins.”

 

Simon shrugs, smiling happily at the thought of him and Clary being “made for each other”. He knew they would never be more than friends, but it was a _nice_ , peaceful thought.

 

“Alright, have you fed?” Clary asks, and Simon rolls his eyes.

 

“No, Clary, I haven’t eaten all day, and I thought it would be a good idea to come in a shadowhunter’s Institute, where some of the nicest smelling blood lies.” Simon sarcastically reples, and Clary rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, you nearly starved yourself when Raphael wasn’t at Dumort that one time.” Clary pointed out, and Luke raised his eyebrows in a ‘you know we’re right’ fashion.

 

“Okay, so maybe I’m not that great with sustenance,” Simon tells them, “But that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. Give me a little credit, Clar.”

 

“I’ll give you all the credit in the world, Si, but I still am your best friend, and I need to make sure you aren’t starving yourself.” Clary says, and Simon rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay, mom.” Simon says, shaking his head, his smile not falling.

 

“Now, come on Simon. We have things to do.” Clary says, raising her eyebrows, and Simon tilts his head to the side in confusion.  He glances at Luke, who gestures towards Clary. Simon shrugs his shoulders, and follows after her.

 

“God, he’s been in love with her his whole life. Poor guy.” Luke says, and Jocelyn chuckles.

 

“I still think one day they’re going to end up together. Either that, or Simon is going to fall for that girl, Isabelle. She’s a sweet thing.” Jocelyn says, and Luke chuckles.

 

“By sweet, I hope you mean deadly.” Luke says. “She’s easily one of the best, and let me rephrase, deadliest, shadowhunters in the Shadow World.”

 

“You know what I meant, Luke.” Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

 

Luke’s smile didn’t fade, as he pulled Jocelyn into his arms. “Joss, when all this craziness settles down, do you think you might want to go on a date with me?”

 

Jocelyn smiled him, and nodded. “I would love that, Luke.”

 


End file.
